The Reason for Love
by White as Sin
Summary: Silica knew she would be broken on Fate’s wheel as a doll in a tragic romance. As she wandered to a new life, she always wondered why she even bothered to love. Until Love found her again. PyropeSilica


The Reason for Love

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings/Spoilers: Volume 3 mostly, especially concerning Pyrope and Silica

Summary: Silica knew she would be broken on Fate's wheel as a doll in a tragic romance. As she wandered to a new life, she always wondered why she even bothered to love. Until Love found her again. Pyrope/Silica

Disclaimer:

Pyrope: /grumpily/ No, the author does not own Les Bijoux. Otherwise she would have given the already overworked and underpaid cast aneurysms by forcing us to continue story arcs, especially continuing that stupid mud-skinned kid's journey… /gets whapped over the head by Silica/ Ow! I thought you would take my side!

Silica: /primly/ Sorry, dear, but you forget, I'm his resident oracle/healer/tragic burden. /sourly/ As I was cast as a catatonic victim with too much a predilection for belly dancer costumes.

Pyrope: /lecherous grin/ I'm not complaining, Madam. Glad you keep to your roots. Now, shall we depart, to perhaps start on a brother or sister for my child? /scoops up Silica/

Silica: /squeals/ Pyrope! This isn't dignified! /gets carried off, door slams, giggles can be heard/

* * *

Sometimes Silica wondered, even before she knew her fate, why humans loved. Fate never seems to truly reward those whose love is pure and deep, passionate and everlasting. It seemed like destiny for the deepest loves to encounter the deepest hurts.

The deeper you loved, the worse it hurt in the end.

That Silica knew before the vision of being broken upon Fate's wheel, of loving and having her heart shattered like glass, of loving and having her very soul engulfed by flame.

Why did humans love, when love would only repay them with hurt? That question rang in her mind as she kissed Pyrope of her free will for the first time, as she stared unseeingly into his clearly stricken face with the knife at her throat, as she touched his face one last time, as she lay dying upon her bed over seven decades after his death. Her blank eyes wept for the last time as she finally closed them, sighing her last breath as she whispered, "Why?"

* * *

In another life…

Silica looked up from her notebook, blinking bemusedly in the late afternoon sun. She yawned, tossing the long braid of her pale hair back as she stretched out, leaning back upon the park bench. Her homework could wait a bit, she supposed. Today was a fine day, a perfectly lazy summer one with fat clouds milling like sheep upon blue grass. But something just stirred in her; something told her that this day would be a very special one…

She smiled a little, closing her eyes and smelling the sweet scent of just blooming roses on the breeze. Her eyes opened again as she pulled down her pink tanktop, setting the notebook in her purse.

Oh, to have sight! In this life, she could finally see the material plane, though with the aid of very powerful glasses. What a curious sensation, being able to see color now, as well as see the things she had charted by touch in all their glory. But it was a flat thing, without Pyrope.

A head of inhumanly bright red hair fell into view. She blinked. Red? How strange…

A beautiful, arrogant _male_ face was attached to the head of that bright red hair, lips full and eyes wild and willful amber. Yet uncertainty was on the face as he stopped before her, shifting on his feet. "Pardon, but do you know where the library is?" he asked, and the very timbre of his voice made Silica shiver then tense.

No one but Pyrope had that beautiful voice, husky and utterly sensual, like deep velvet, clear as a gold bell tolling, a voice that easily commanded and caressed. The male's gold eyes suddenly widened a touch, clouding in something like confusion as he regarded her, as if in a totally new light. His face was innocent, not hardened with worldliness and cares, of one who did not have to live with the bloodshed of Pyrope's violent term as a Habit. But he was so beautiful, like the memories she finally was able to see once her soul had passed into the afterlife.

Silica looked into that lovely face, her breath catching, her heart fluttering like a bird in a cage. Could it be? Could this by Pyrope? Her soul knew it, her soul cried out for him.

She slowly stood. Her eyes fluttered shut and she touched his face lightly with her sensitive fingertips. She could feel him start under her touch but start to relax, like a cat slowly starting to trust her. Her fingers ran over that smooth skin, traced each feature carefully, stroking through that bright red hair. Her senses sang, as old memories lit in her mind, of caressing the Habit's face as he lay dying, to preserve his face in touch, to describe to her slumbering child. But this one's breathing was not labored and harsh; the air not filled with the stench of soot and blood and the sounds of fighting.

She opened her eyes to see his eyes looking right at her.

"Have I seen you before?" he whispered, sensuous lips parting slightly.

"Yes, a long time ago," Silica said to him softly. "A long, long time ago…"

"I'm Christopher, though I go by Pyrope," he said, and Silica could see a curious innocence in his eyes but the very same fire that somehow pierced through the perpetual darkness of her waking hours.

"I'm called Silica," she murmured.

"It seems… like I've been waiting for you," Pyrope said, looking at her with sudden understanding. "I've been waiting for you all my life."

Silica smiled. "Why don't we go to the library together?" she suggested. "We can talk more there."

He smiled and she could see Pyrope before her, magnificent in his jewels and silks, crowned with an enormous blood ruby set in gold wings, carelessly dragging a beautifully dyed scarf along the ground as his cloak. "That would be nice," he said, taking her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss. His eyes burned into her, brighter than fire itself and far hotter.

As Silica's ancient heart warmed and healed at that simple touch and glance, she knew the answer to her long unspoken question. Humans loved and suffered through hurt because they knew that some day… love would find them again.

* * *

A/N: Pure sap. I'm happy with myself. I haven't written WAFF for a while. I just love this couple. Somehow they attract me, though personally, I prefer shounen-ai, and with someone as beautiful as Pyrope… Ahem, you can look at Fire and Snow for my case for Pyrope and another bishounen as a pairing.

But I've always been really depressed about Silica and Pyrope's story, because they really did love each other. Pyrope is a tricky character but I can believe that he wanted peace. He was looking for happiness, desperately, and found it, albeit for a short time, with Silica, who attracted him through her willfulness and simplicity. This story is in their memory and in memory of the past, because we all eventually will find love, if not in this life, then in another.


End file.
